Greed
by Zeroinfinity
Summary: Famished and on the prowl, two vampires team together and find a meal, but it seems that hunger isn't the only need they have to satisfy.  Vamp!SoRoku.  Request. AU, PWP.


This is a request from Allygator93! She wanted a Vamp!SoRoku with lots of blood, sex, and swearing. I hope I fulfilled that, I tried! Plus I really enjoyed writing this, its been a while!

Disclaimer: Sora and Roxas belong to Squeenix. The whole story idea goes to Ally.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, lemon, gore, drug use. . . I think that should cover it!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-O-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Greed by Zeroinfinity

The drumming of their hearts matched the flashing of the lights, the flashing of the lights matched the pounding of the music, and the pounding of the music drove them all to the brink of madness. The subliminal messages obvious except when the brain is stretched too far and frazzled with the alcohol and the drugs. Over working with the cocaine and the booze. Every touch was a rush of pleasure when the ecstasy has worked its way deep into the system. They are dolls; marionettes controlled by the beat the DJ plays. Eyes wide, pupils unnaturally but beautifully gaping so that the red contacts they all wore were barely visible at the rim. Tongues reached past false fangs to quench the dry, cracking lips. The atmosphere hot, bodies hotter, and wanting more.

The strobe dances with them, caresses their every cell with its sweeping light. Intoxicated by its twisting swirls and colored glow. Vibrations transfix them, fill them, take control of their every move. The music hijacks their senses, rolls up their spines and brings them ever closer to their dynamic high. The high that can make the stars fall all around and dance so that the heat is unbearable, unbearably good.

The sounds, the sweat, the sex…all such a trivial pursuit. The continuous chase for those moments where nothing matters and everything feels good, but that never last long enough. It goes on to such a degree that it is repulsive. Not a single human being in the nightclub was even abstemious let alone sober, not very good when there are actual vampires about. Famished and on the prowl.

Dulled blue eyes scan the boisterous horde of ravers to find any hint of a worthwhile snack. There are none, not one. Nagging emptiness dug with jagged stones in the beast's stomach. He was weak with hunger; he was running out of options. The other of the two was not fairing any better. He gnawed with aching fangs at his lips, long and pointed nails desperately tapping to keep control. Just as the music made the humans go wild, the hunger made the vampires absolutely rabid. This forced the hand and the vampires who had not initially recognized the other's presence, were on the move to vacate the building before the scent of their prey could overwhelm their reserve.

There, at the exit, they entered one another's field of senses and without delay their eyes lock. Matching blues so deep, so electrified that they could have been twins. The very air changed as if their meeting triggered a storm. Static lifted the hair to stand on end all over their bodies, muscles rippled as the skin seemed to bubble with goose bumps. One clenched his jaw and the other licked his lips.

Both were dressed rather nicely, up with the times. The only real difference between them visually was the color and style of their hair, besides the fact that one wore a demure smile and the other an almost cynically flat scowl. One was a chocolaty brunette with a seemingly organized bedhead. The other was golden blonde, his spikes swirled about to frame his somewhat feminine face.

A pair of blues rolled to the door and back, cocking his head to the side as an invitation to join forces on a hunt. A nod accompanied a step towards the door. Once they had slipped away virtually unnoticed, they took to targeting a decent meal.

It didn't take long in such a city. With artificial lights of every color that ceaselessly battled the glow of the stars and the gentle luminescence of the moon. The thousands of people that were packed into every square mile ensured success. Not ten blocks over in a wealthy slice of town, they found purchase.

The house was so large it could have been considered a mansion to most. Cars were overflowing from the garage, glinting and gleaming in the light of the moon. The yard was kept up and sculpted to perfection. A great place to make a meal since the residents must take for granted everything that they own, even their lives with how much they flaunt their profits.

With anticipation almost matching their hunger, the two leap onto the second floor balcony in near perfect sync and infiltrate the fulsome dwelling. Spying the two sleeping adults on either side of the overly large bed, not touching at all in any way, the vampires cannot restrain their savage need any longer. They pounce with such swiftness and force that the victims' own death did not rouse them from their slumber; from one sleep to the next.

The vampires fed like the starved beasts they were. The wet smacking of their sucking mouths on the draining wounds and the thick gulping filled the once tranquil air. The room's décor was molested in the onslaught. Both the bedside lamps were knocked to the floor to shatter, a nightstand suffered a blow in the skirmish that left it deformed and in disrepair, a whole support of the four-poster bed frame was snapped in half and slumped haphazardly off to the side. The mangled fracture still shedding splinters like snow.

Flesh ripped obscenely in their reckless rush, but it tastes all the sweeter with a little pulp in the heavy, pungent drink. Their jaws clamped and released to coax more blood from the wounds, they could taste the lifestyle of their victims. The lavish wines, decadent foods, all the chemicals used in an attempt to retain their face value in society. All for nothing in death. Tongues probed the incisions, laving the last bittersweet traces away.

Roxas, the scowling blonde, disentangled himself from the cooling corpse with an elegant and yet sensual arch of the spine, a moan falling from his stained lips, mouth still so wet with blood. The brunette's eyes, now a shocking red, rolled slowly along the blonde's enraptured frame. Absorbing every detail in a trance. Slowly, they locked sights and the storm fell over them again with gale force. Sora, in his transfixion, hungered still and leapt on the opportune moment. He pulled away from the spent cadaver to take hold of Roxas. His hands were still as they ascended the arc of the other's arms. Slowly reaching, fingers teasing the skin of crimson splattered cheeks. Eyes still resolutely locked, boiling with desirous and wanton emotion.

A trace at first, one testing the other, as their lips met. That tender storm engulfed them; caused a chain reaction so volatile it blew them into a frenzy. Mouths crashed together in a strong need they could not overcome if they had want of it, their fangs slid and hooked along one another's causing a curious tingling. The slender bones grazed along the tongues as they fought to explore. Blood spilled from their mouths, transferring from one to the other and back. Feeding once more from each other's mouths.

A breathless moan caressed Sora's ear, his response was instinctual as he let his fangs slowly break the skin of Roxas' bottom lip, pulling it ever so slightly before he returned to the kiss with fervor to taste the essence of Roxas. It was sweeter than pure sugar and far more wholesome than of anything he had ever partaken. His eyes dilated madly and he broke away, their eyes met again but for only a fraction. Roxas looked down upon Sora who was aiming to drive eager fangs into his exposed throat. Feeling suddenly vulnerable, he realized the irony of how his prey must feel when they discover their inevitable fate.

Elegant hands draped themselves over the hips of the brunette. Roxas craned to guide the ivory daggers to hone in on the renewed pounding within his jugular, preparing to be penetrated — "Who the _fuck _are you two?" cried an untrained male voice. The two froze, eyed each other and the same devilish smile filled their features. Roxas turned, stepping onto the carpet, the motion allowed a corpse to slip and hang obscenely in an alarmingly bloodied mess over the edge of the bed. The boy gasped, petrified for a moment before he dashed out of the room and back down the hall. Their strength regained, they intercepted the boy within seconds.

He looked to be in his late teen years. Short, dark hair hung in loose curls around his face. His eyes looked like emeralds in the dusted porcelain of his smooth skin. So full of fear that the vampires could taste its aroma, it made them wet at the mouth. They hefted him up and threw him from the top of the staircase, he landed on the large sofa in the living room below but a sickening crack permeated the silent air sending electric chills up the vampires' spines, the smell of fresh blood wafting up to intoxicate the still ravenous beasts. They dove to their prey who was gasping to catch his breath; the air had been knocked out of his lungs on impact. His forest green eyes locked onto the two strangers with irrevocable terror, cheeks paler than moonlight. They struck, ripping the clothing from his body, nails slicing through ripe flesh as they went. He was wailing and flailing in his horror and befuddlement, especially so when the fabric was torn away from one of his arms. The arm was bent in a wholly unnatural way. Splinters of bone in varying sizes had pushed through the meat and where now protruding in a most gruesome fashion. Blood pouring from the self-made incision, gleaming in what little light dared venture into the scene. They crawled over the boy, holding him down as they lapped at the wound. His soft cries and hitches in his breath making them all the more lusting.

Elongated teeth scrape the cracked bone as their tongues leave no portion untouched. Roxas, parting from the other who continued his work on the limb, moves to assail another hotspot. He can sense where the most blood flows strongest under the skin and he targets the perfect place to satisfy both his hunger and his partner's spying eyes. He lapped at the young man's thigh, eliciting a delightful response from his victim and from Sora. The blonde set his fangs, slowly penetrating the soft skin; glistening crimson pebbles grew around the daggers and soon overflowed and ran like tears over the pale skin. He soon punctured the femoral artery and began to suck with purpose as the wound, laving his tongue around the marks to collect every last drop. The boy shrieked out above them, knowing his end was drawing near.

Sora, who had stopped as soon as Roxas began his teasing act, was wide-eyed and gaping. Lust stronger than anything he had ever felt filled him to the brim. He inched close to Roxas, eyes never faltering as he slowly pressed his lips to the blonde's. With a satisfied growl, Roxas kissed back with fervor, tongue requesting entrance that he so willingly received. They pulled away from the boy whose eyes had dulled to a soulless black to continue their endeavor elsewhere.

Blind with the heat of their passion, they settled onto the dining room table which was more than large enough to accommodate anything the two had in mind. Roxas pressed his hips against Sora's to pin him against the table. He felt the moan on his lips, the nails digging into the nape of his neck. He fingered the hem of Sora's shirt, hands delving under to explore what lie beneath. Smooth skin clinging to well-trained muscle. The pads of his fingers circled the hardened nubs that were Sora's nipples and sent shivers throughout the brunette's body. He placed one last kiss to Sora's lips before lifting the shirt from his body and tossing it elsewhere. Roxas then pushed the brunette down, over the table, smiles playing at both of their lips. Roxas' mouth engulfed the sensitive pebbles and rolled them with his tongue, nipped them with careful teeth.

His hands worked at the brunette's buckle and soon had his pants around his ankles. He released Sora's hot sex from its quickly tightening confinements and gave it an unyielding caress just to make Sora moan. His fingertips traced a thick vein from throbbing head to stout base, hand reaching to massage the fullness of Sora's balls before wrapping around his length and giving a soft tug. Sora kicked off his pants, thighs spreading as he pulled Roxas closer, "Please. . . Hurry!" he called, face smoldering red.

Roxas bit his lip, attempting to restrain the overwhelming urge to jump his bones. He kept reminding himself that he wanted to take his time, Sora felt special to him. He felt hot, like he was burning from the inside out. He peeled away his clothing, wanting to feel the brunette's skin against his own.

Sora's eyes rolled closed when he felt the exposed hardness of Roxas press between his legs, tantalizing him with its readiness. The blonde shivered at the contact, his head fell back in bliss and when his molten gaze returned to the brunette, his reserve hit empty. His hand dropped between Sora's spread legs and diligent digits began work at the tight rose. Gently pressing in small circles until the length of his middle finger was sheathed completely within the hot confines. He drew it out and shoved it back in with the same quick force. He repeated the action, adding fingers when the tension slackened. Sora was writhing as the sparks of pleasure became more consistent. The blonde curled his fingers to press into the brunette's sweet spot. Sora breathlessly moaned the other's name, his hips bucked of their own accord. His hands went to clasp the blonde's shoulder. Roxas growled, becoming suddenly voracious for the brunette. He ripped his hand away, relishing the noise as Sora clamped shut.

He gathered as much of the soaking wet blood as he could from their bodies and slicked his turgid length with the crimson liquid. Sora licked his lips at the gruesome sight, wanting Roxas within him with every cell of his being. "Oh fuck me, fuck me now," he demands, voice rough with desire. The blonde merrily obliges, placing a hand on Sora's hip to steady himself, the other was guiding his yearning arousal to meet the brunette's quivering ring of muscle. At contact, precum dribbled from Roxas' swollen tip, further lubricating his path. He began to sink into the warmth of the tight canal. A moan that reached from his depths flowed out to caress the brunette's ears, aiding to sooth his tense muscles.

Sheathed to the hilt, he paused, giving Sora a chance to grow accustomed to the fiery sensation of being stretched so completely. The brunette's arms curled over Roxas' shoulders, bringing him to hover over Sora. He whispered a faint but resolute, "I'm ready," into the blonde's ear. With a final, lasting kiss Roxas began to roll his hips, delighting in the sensation of Sora's ring constricting as it rushed over his cock time and again. Sora set the pace with his vivacious bucking, moans spilling from his lips like wine.

The solid head of Roxas' member just grazing the brunette's prostate drove him mad. The blonde hefted the other to angle his lower half to gain more pleasing access. He knew he struck gold when Sora faltered and lost sync in their dance. A hearty groan forced its release from the depths of his being. All the muscles in his lower half reel with spasm after rhapsodic spasm as Roxas assaults the overtly sensitive locus with pinpoint precision. Roxas' soft grunts of exertion quickly transform into sawing groans, his hips snap into Sora's bottom with relentless rapidity and vigor that, in turn, excite low, satisfied moans from the receiver of such ministration.

Sora was now struggling to keep time with the blonde that had fallen deep into an electric rhythm. The merciless sparks of pleasure caught fire and swirled its enrapturing heat up his spine, his senses were alight with ecstasy. He felt everything in such tingling bliss that when Roxas curled a fist to tug brutally at his agonizingly stiff arousal, his heart nearly burst out of his chest. A ragged gasp sounded, as he couldn't withstand the instincts of his own muscles. His nails bit into the thick, smooth flesh of Roxas' back, leaving fiery scarlet stripes down his shoulder blades. The blonde gasped, pushing harder into the being below him. His hand had tightened; thumb tantalizing the head, feeling as the tumescent organ wept with Sora's nearness to release.

Roxas' breathing had become absolutely ragged, his face buried in the moistened crook of the brunette's neck. He could feel his tight muscles twitching with the tension. Trying desperately to hold himself together as pressure grew in his loins. "Ah fuck, fuck…" he chanted, no longer able to contain his voice. The smell of Sora so close to orgasm was driving him mad with lust. He could practically hear his blood rushing through his veins. The sound of Sora enjoying this moment brought the blonde ever closer to the edge. The pleasure ran so thick under his skin he felt saturated with it, drowning in its hot embrace. His lips pressed over the skin of Sora's neck, constantly shifting. He couldn't help but lap at his pulse. Fangs reaching — when he felt the piercing fire of twin daggers impale his jugular. The sensation is so overwhelming, so heavy, powerful, and real he felt he as if he was being injected with ecstasy straight from his lover's soul. His fangs set into Sora's throat as well. Blood so sweet he felt dizzy, poured into and filled his mouth without hesitance. He moaned as he drank, forgetting all the tension he held in his body. They fed from each other, tasting each other's rush of ethereal bliss as they climaxed together. They felt weightless, alight with bristling sparks wherever they touched. Roxas spilled within the sweltering passage, still rolling his hips as the sensations controlled him. Sora's harvest erupted between their heaving torsos in thick, torrid ropes, accompanied by his intense moan of gratification. They collapsed, embracing one another. Gently extricating their teeth from the other's flesh to lave at the discharging marks.

When their eyes met again, they felt the storm had passed and there was peace. They knew that there would be no existence without one another.

Once they regained themselves they took to the roof to watch the stars die at dawn. . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-O-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews are love!


End file.
